


Keepsakes

by moonymistress



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/pseuds/moonymistress
Summary: Crowley's keepsakes surprise Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/gifts).



> Written for Scribbling Saturday's theme "keepsakes" on the [Scribbling Vaguely Downwards](https://www.facebook.com/groups/4275802855794539/?ref=share) Facebook group, which was entirely [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1)'s idea. ❤️

"Crowley, what is this?" Aziraphale asked, pointing at the mess of letters and scrolls that had spilled from a large ornate chest he'd dropped while moving it to their brand new cottage in the South Downs.

"Nothing! It's nothing, Angel!" Crowley yelled while rushing to stuff everything back in the chest.

Aziraphale picked up a particularly yellowed and fragile looking scroll before the demon could get to it. "This is a letter!" he exclaimed, "I wrote it while stationed in the Library of Alexandria... My dear boy, even then?"

Crowley blushed to the tips of his ears. "Always, Angel. Always."


End file.
